Although there is considerable molecular biology expertise by the individual Project Leaders within this Program Project application, there are individual projects within the program that require specialized molecular biology techniques which are not generally available to most investigators. These molecular biology techniques include: 1) TCR V gene identification from mouse and human T cell clones, 2) Cloning full length TCR and MHC class I genes, 3) Construction of TCR and MHC class I genes, 4) Retroviral vector construction, 5) Construction and screening of cDNA expression libraries, 6) Design of T cell clone specific PCR primers and cPCR competitors, and 7) Monitoring the frequency of TCR transduced T cells by cPCR. The Molecular Core Director, Dr. Nishimura, has considerable experience in all of the molecular biology techniques to be performed by the Molecular Core. Therefore, it would be more efficient for the Molecular Core to provide these molecular biology services rather than develop these specialized skills in the laboratories of each Project Leaders and the Biochemistry Core. In addition to these specialized services, the molecular core will arrange for all of the DNA sequencing through the University of Chicago Cancer Research DNA Sequencing Core, provide real time PCR capability, and general molecular biology advice to all Project Leaders within this Program Project application.